Bienvenue à Disneyland!
by emyliane
Summary: "Venez vivre la magie!" n'est-il pas le slogan du parc Disneyland. Anna aurait pourtant souhaité que les histoires ne reste que des histoires, ou alors que ce soit autre chose que les créatures de films d'horreur qui s'incarnent durant sa journée au parc Disney. [AU, zombie]
1. Jour 1, 7 juillet – 18h35 (Anna)

**Donc voilà ma première fic Frozen. Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas écrit donc ne pas s'attendre à quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Sinon le pourquoi d'une telle fic? Euuuh... parce que j'aime les zombies et adoooore Frozen? **

**Bien sûr je ne possède ni l'un ni l'autre (ce qui pour les zombies est une bonne chose).**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Jour 1. 7 juillet – 18h35

_Avez vous déjà entendu parler de zombies ? Attendez, laissez moi reformuler. Vous avez déjà entendu des tonnes d'histoires de zombies. C'est normal, j'en ai entendu des_ tonnes_ aussi. Et pourtant je déteste ça. Je veux dire qui peut aimer des histoires sur des créatures mortes revenu à la vie poussés par le seul désir de se repaître des vivants. Des créatures qui rappelons-le sont censés être votre famille, vos amis et une quantité d'étrangers qui n'ont jamais rien demandé. Des monstres propres à hanter nos cauchemars avec leur visage pourrissant et leur odeur de mort putride._

_Bon soit, une quantité_ phénoménale_ de gens aime les films et romans d'horreur et plus particulièrement ceux post-apocalyptique avec zombie. Pour n'en citer qu'une, Elsa ma sœur aînée._

_..._

_Attendez pourquoi je vous parle de ça déjà ? Ah oui, je m'appelle Anna. J'ai 18 ans._

_…_

_Ok 17 ans et 8 mois, mais vu la situation actuelle je ne vois pas qui me refusera cette approximation. Donc je suis Anna, 18 ans et ma situation présente est, disons le clairement,_ très_ critique._

_En effet, vous saviez les zombies dont je vous parlais ? Les films sur eux étaient finalement très bien tant qu'ils y restaient confinés. Mais il s'avère que... ils sont là. Partout. Je les entend grogner et gémir ou pire en train de se nourrir d'une pauvre âme qui viendra finalement rejoindre leur rang. Mais pour le moment, je suis en sécurité dans un château enchanté. Non, non, je ne suis pas folle. Même si on pourrait avoir cette impression. Mais bon, à Disneyland où l'infection nous a pris par surprise, l'endroit où nous avons trouvé refuge est un château enchanté. Celui de la Belle au bois Dormant._

_Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un lira ses mots. Et en fait, cela n'a pas d'importance. Mais s'il s'avérait que quelqu'un mette la main sur ce journal, dites à Elsa que je l'aime..._

_Zut vous ne seriez probablement pas où la trouver. Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore vivante._

_…_

_J'espère qu'elle l'est._

* * *

Anna ferme le carnet orné d'un Mickey qu'elle trimbale depuis son enfance pour chacune de ses visites à Disneyland. Il lui avait servi à recueillir les autographes de ces princesses préférés, et de Mickey, et de Mini et de tous les autres. Maintenant le gros carnet Mickey vient de devenir un journal. Écrire lui permet d'être moins paniquée, de focaliser son esprit sur autre chose que ce qui se passe derrière les murs roses.

Son père reste droit et fière mais sa mère recroquevillée à ses côtés fait pâle figure en gardant contre elle son petit frère. Olaf sert contre lui un Woody qui a un jour appartenu à Anna. De sa main libre, il grignote leur dernière barre énergétique.

Un peu plus loin se tient une famille d'espagnol. Soit qu'elle parlât mal anglais soit que ce fut eux mais ils ont été incapable de communiquer. Un peu plus loin un... euh Anna n'était pas sur de quel pays pouvait venir le jeune couple enlacé dans un coin. Quoiqu'il en soit ils étaient 12 cachés dans l'étroit étage du château enchanté si on prenait en compte les 3 employés qui discutaient à voix basse.

« De quoi discute-t-il ? S'enquit soudain Anna. »

Son père soupire, avant de brosser les cheveux de sa fille.

« Ils veulent tenter de sortir. Rentrer chez eux.

-Et nous ? S'empresse de demander Anna. Il faut rentrer, Elsa est toute seule et...

-Elsa ira très bien, l'interrompt-il sans qu'Anna sache qui il essaie de convaincre. »

Pour tout dire, les 3 employés en question leur ont probablement sauvé la vie. Ils les ont menés à un étage habituellement interdit au public dans le château. L'inconvénient est son étroitesse, mais les avantages sont plus nombreux : il permet de voir tout ce qui se passe sur Main Street et surtout il les cache aux yeux de tous les rôdeurs dans et hors du château.

« S'ils partent on doit aller avec eux. Ils connaissent certainement mieux le parc que nous.

-Anna, soupire à nouveau son père. Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

-Nous n'avons plus rien à manger, ni à boire. Si des secours devaient venir nous aider, il serait déjà là. »

Anna ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle finisse par passer un week end entier à Disneyland -un de ses rêves- dans ces conditions. Mais cela va pourtant bel et bien faire deux jours qu'ils sont là à se terrer. Des hélicoptères et avions militaires les ont survolés mais aucun ne s'est arrêté pour tenter d'apporter leur aide aux possibles survivants de Disney, même lorsqu'un des employés Mike ou Mickael a laisser partir l'un des feux d'artifice du spectacle hebdomadaire comme signal de détresse. Anna en a conclu qu'ils ont plus important à traiter : Paris est certainement touché. Ou tombé.

_Personne ne viendrait les aider._

« Elle a raison, chéri. On ne peut pas rester ici indéfiniment. »

Sous les incitations de sa femme, le père d'Anna se dirige vers les ex-employés de Disneyland. Leur discussion -toujours à voix basse- dure près d'une heure. Ils se disputent dans des échanges de chuchotements furieux. Le père d'Anna semble finalement convaincu par le 'plan' des employés. Pour Anna, bien que totalement effrayée par les zombies, il est évident qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester ici beaucoup plus longtemps. Mick se sent responsable de leur expédition. Après tout, il est l'employé le plus ancien du parc qui se trouve avec eux -il y travaille depuis « genre 2 mois! ». A cette information, Anna se sent beaucoup moins sûr dudit plan. Le jeune homme est probablement moins au courant du parc que certains détenteur du Pass annuel. Possibilité qui s'avère confirmé quand le jeune homme sort une carte froissée du parc écrit dans une quelconque langue asiatique et qu'il se met à l'observer avec attention avant de confirmer qu'il n'y a bien qu'une sortie au parc.

« Je sais, dit-il finalement au groupe la poitrine gonflée de fierté d'en être le chef, que le chemin le plus direct pour sortir est par Main Street. Mais... avec toutes ces goules... »

Anna grimace. Elle ignore pourquoi mais aucun de ses compagnons ne veut les appeler pour ce qu'ils sont : des _zombies_ ! Son père lui dit que les zombies sont des personnages de fictions, Anna se retient de citer que les zombies trouvent leurs origines dans la culture haïtienne et que ce sont beaucoup plus que des simples créature issus de Hollywood. Et surtout... il y a toutes ces créatures qui déambulent dehors et qui se conforment parfaitement à la description de ces satanées ZOMBIES !

« Il y a beaucoup de monde sur Main Street parce que c'est la seule sortie du parc pour les visiteurs, bougonne Anna. Les employés n'ont-ils pas des entrées réservées et plus discrètes ? »

Il s'avèrent que ces entrées existent mais Mick et ses deux acolytes n'en ont pas les clés. Ils sont tout trois vendeurs dans des boutiques quelconques. Ils n'ont même pas la clé de la réserve de leur boutique. La seule raison pour laquelle ils sont cachés dans une un lieu « réservé au personnel » est qu'un employé inconscient en sortait lors de la débandade. Il aurait, selon les dire de Mick prit ses jambes à son cou avec les autres sans bien savoir pourquoi et a laissé la porte derrière lui non verrouillé. Anna aurait pourtant parié que ces portes se bloque d'elle même, nécessitant toujours une clé lorsqu'on vient de l'extérieur.

Ironiquement alors que la volonté de fuir Disneyland quitte Anna, son père semble motivé.

Anna a décidé d'appeler Mick, Mickey non seulement parce que le début de leur nom est similaire mais parce que le garçon a une face de rongeur qu'elle déteste (et puis ils sont à Disneyland quoi!). Mick(ey) donc, prend régulièrement la parole pour leur expliquer _son _plan de cette voix agaçante, de cette voix « jeune et con » comme aurait dit son grand Pabbie -parce que, allez savoir pourquoi elle n'avait jamais réussi à bien prononcé papy étant enfant.

Le garçon est hautain et sûr de lui. Anna parierait son poster de K-pop préféré qu'il est un fan de jeu vidéo tel que Resident Evil et qu'il ne se rend pas bien compte de la situation. Malheureusement sa confiance parmi leur petit groupe terrifié semble comme une ultime lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres que sont leur peur. Faire confiance, se décharger de sa responsabilité, laisser sa survie à une personne capable -ou qui semble l'être- est réconfortant. C'est peut être parce qu'Anna a son âge et qu'elle doit côtoyer ce genre de grande gueule à longueur d'année que Mick(ey) l'horripile. C'est épidermique, elle ne peut pas le supporter. Quoiqu'elle en pense cependant, on ne lui demande pas son avis.

Leur plan -le plan de Mick(ey) puisqu'il le répète assez souvent comme ça- est simple. Ils ont décider d'éviter Main Street le plus longtemps possible quitte à faire un grand détour par l'arrière du parc pour éviter quelques centaines de mètres sur la rue principale. Car, « sans les clés appropriées, les sorties réservées au personnel seront un cul de sac mortel, Main Street est un passage obligé » -dixit Mick(ey).

Ils veulent partir à la tombée de la nuit pour tenter de se dissimuler aux zombies. Pas de préparations pour leur départ. Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'ils n'ont plus ni eau ni nourriture, pas plus qu'ils n'ont d'armes, ce qui, pour le moment, est le plus handicapant. La mère d'Anna range juste Woody et le journal d'Anna dans le sac Cars d'Olaf avant de le mettre à l'épaule. Anna remonte la fermeture du sweat d'Olaf puis du sien. La nuit est particulièrement fraîche pour Juillet. Son père tâte ses poches, s'assure de la présence des clés de voitures. Car même s'ils n'en ont guère discuter -ou _parce qu_'ils n'en ont pas discuté- chacun sait que dès qu'ils seront sorti du parc, cela sera chacun pour soi. La famille d'Anna espère atteindre le parking et y récupérer leur voiture.

On ne peut pas dire que ce soit un plan bien conçu. L'organisation a toujours été le domaine d'Elsa. Leurs parents sont plus connu pour agir sur un coup de tête, comme Anna.

Mick(ey) ouvre finalement la porte « réservé au personnel » qui leur donnera accès aux étages inférieurs du Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant.

Anna ferme les yeux et serre les poings se répétant qu'elle est prête pour cela. Puis puérilement fait un vœu auprès de toutes (les marraines) les bonnes fées de ces dessins animés d'enfance, celui de s'en sortir vivant.

Ironiquement dans la pénombre à peine éclairé par des allumages automatiques encore en fonction du parc d'attraction, seul Maléfique est visible. Elle l'observe depuis son vitrail.

Qu'ont-ils bien pu faire pour l'offenser ? Après tout se piquer le doigt à un rouet est un chose bien moins cruelle qu'être dévoré vivant.

Anna frisonne à cette pensée des plus aléatoires.

Les histoires ne devraient rester que des histoires, maugrée Anna et cela, même si elle aime venir ici justement pour tenter au mieux de leur donner vie.

_Venez vivre la magie ._

« C'est ça oui. Et bienvenue à Disneyland. »


	2. Jour 1, 7 juillet – 16h07 (Elsa)

Jour 1. 7 juillet – 16h07

* * *

De Elsa Arendelle (queenie-of-Arendel...) 07/07/14

à Anna Arendelle (wait-what...)

* _1 pièce jointe_

_Anna, je ne sais pas si tu recevras ce message. J'ai essayé d'appeler sur vos portables et le fixe mais personne ne répond. Les lignes sont coupés. J'espère que vous êtes en sécurité à la maison. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, l'infection m'a surprise à la fac mais l'armée a évacué toute l'Université. Je suis dans une zone de quarantaine en périphérie de Paris. L'armée protège la zone tant que la situation ne s'améliore pas. Je t'ai mis en pièce jointe les coordonnées où se situent cette zone de quarantaine. Je ne sais pas si vous pourriez vous y rendre mais ici nous avons des lits et des vivres. Il y a beaucoup de monde mais l'idée d'avoir des gens armés et formés pour nous protéger est rassurant._

_J'espère vraiment que vous allez bien et que ce message te parviendra, il paraît qu'internet continue de fonctionner. Réponds moi par pitié._

* * *

« Hey, tu as réussi à avoir ta famille ?

-Pas encore non. »

Elsa se tourne vers son amie. Elle est venue à sa fac la veille en présence d'Alice pour l'aider dans ses démarches administratives. Ses parents déménage d'Angleterre en France et Elsa s'est proposé de l'aider pour remplir l'interminable tracasserie administrative. Pour dire que l'infection les a prises par surprise est un euphémisme.

« Et toi ? Demande-t-elle finalement en s'attendant déjà à la réponse.

-Rien. Mes parents étaient censés revenir de Londres la semaine prochaine. Je ne peux qu'espérer que tout se passe bien là-bas. »

Elsa acquiesce silencieusement, toujours recroquevillée sur la dure literie offerte par l'armée. Elle n'a avec elle que qu'un sac de cours rempli d'une pochette avec trois feuilles, un stylo, ses clés et son portefeuille. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas très frileuse car malgré que ce soit l'été, les nuits sont fraîches et ce n'est guère la fine couverture qui lui aurait tenu chaud.

« Viens, s'exclame Alice. Allons marcher un peu et trouvons de quoi te nettoyer. Je ne peux pas croire que tu es restée une journée entière avec ces vêtements.

-Ce sont les seuls que j'ai, se justifie-t-elle. »

Néanmoins elle se lève et suit Alice qui a passé les premières heures de leur arrivée à aider les nouveaux arrivants et a déambulé dans le centre. Elsa regarde son amie blonde, si proprette, gentille et serviable. Elsa a presque honte d'être restée prostrée sur sa couchette durant ce temps.

Alice navigue facilement entre des gens hagard, en salue certains puis se dirige vers une petite salle à l'écart où elle entre sans frapper. Ce sont les quartiers des soldats. Elsa ne devrait même pas être surprise qu'Alice se soit déjà liée d'amitié avec des militaires. Elle a toujours aimé les uniformes.

« Hey Alice.

-Hey, Harold, salue-t-elle. »

Elsa jette un rapide regard au jeune homme. Il n'est pas spécialement grand, il n'a pas non plus la stature qu'Elsa attend d'un soldat. Pour tout dire il ressemble à un adolescent qui a ses premiers poils de barbe. Elsa est à peu près sûr que sa coupe de cheveux n'est pas réglementaire, il lui semble même qu'il a... comme de petites nattes dans son épaisse tignasse.

« Wow, s'exclame-t-il avec un soucis évident. Êtes vous blessée ?

-Ou mordu ? S'écrie son voisin menaçant.

-Rustik ! S'exclame-t-il comme gêné de son agressivité.

-Rustik, répète bêtement Elsa face à un second jeune homme avec une importante carrure.

-Un surnom, explique calmement Harold.

-Alors ? S'impatiente le jeune homme. As-tu été mordu ? »

Elsa inspire profondément pour répondre sans perdre son calme. Mais Alice la devance.

« Ne soit pas stupide. Tu te doutes bien qu'elle a été ausculté avant d'être admise ici. Comme tout le monde. Alors plutôt qu'agresser les gens, tu pourrais aider. Vous n'auriez pas une veste ou quelque chose. Les gens ont peur eux aussi quand il voit tout ce sang.

-Je vais voir si j'ai pas quelque chose qui traîne, l'informe Harold. »

Elsa le remercie avant d'observer la petite salle. Les soldats sont aussi entassé que ceux qu'ils protègent mais ils ont au moins des affaires avec eux. Elle sursaute lorsqu'un troisième homme vient les saluer. Elsa sourit enfin. Entre Harold l'adolescent et Rustik qui est très... et bien rustique, elle se sent rassuré de découvrir qu'il y a au moins un soldat qui a la carrure pour le rôle.

« Enchanté, mesdemoiselles. Vous avez rencontré mes frères ?

-Vos frères ?

-Mes frères d'armes. Les 12 d'entre eux, dit-il d'un geste large du bras. Je suis Hans.

-C'est notre sergent, indique Harold qui revient avec une veste militaire sans insigne. Elle ne me sert pas alors... »

Elsa s'en empare et la met. C'est finalement une chance qu'Harold soit freluquet. La veste militaire semble faite pour elle. Elle dissimule parfaitement les traces de sang qui macule sa chemise blanche.

« Avez vous besoin d'autres choses, Mesdemoiselles ? Demande Hans d'une voix onctueuse.

-Une tasse de thé ? Demande Alice charmée par le jeune homme. »

Celui-ci rit puis s'excuse de ne pouvoir accéder à un telle demande. Finalement, les militaires doivent reprendre du service et les laisse après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de discussion.

« J'ai l'impression que tu l'aimes bien.

-Qui donc ? Demande Alice.

-Hans, rit Elsa.

-Et bien, c'est un garçon poli, gentil et bien éduqué.

-Et puis il a un uniforme, ajoute Elsa.

-Oui un uniforme, acquiesce Alice.

-Et des rouflaquette.

-Des favoris, corrige Alice. Mais oui ça lui va bien.

-Mais tu ne le connais pas, rappelle Elsa avec prudence.

-Oh mais je sens qu'il va me faire perdre la tête, il est tellement... »

Elsa se remet à rire. C'est plaisant. Elle a l'impression de ne pas avoir ris depuis une éternité, pourtant l'infection n'a commencé que la veille.

« Hey Elsa, et toi qu'en pensais-tu ?

-De quoi ? De qui ?

-De l'autre soldat. Jack.

-Le Punk ?

-Punk ? Il n'est pas punk. »

Elsa hausse les épaules.

« Il s'est teint les cheveux en blanc.

-Un argenté très claire, rectifie Alice. N'empêche qu'il est mignon. »

Elsa renifle.

« C'est un punk débraillé. A part Hans, aucun de ces « frères d'armes » ne pourra me rassurer avec une arme à la main. Ce serait même le contraire.

-Heureusement pour nous, nous sommes en sécurité ici. Ils n'auront pas besoin de se servir d'armes.

-Nous sommes en sécurité parce qu'ils ont des armes dont ils peuvent se servir, précise Elsa. »

Néanmoins, ce qui inquiète Elsa ce sont les gens qui ne cessent d'affluer dans la zone de quarantaine. Bien sûr comme l'a dit Alice, chaque personne est ausculté avant d'entrer ici. Mais combien de temps les vivres et la sécurité intérieur de l'enceinte sera assuré. Dans les films, ces structures ne fonctionnent jamais longtemps. Les gens paniqués et affamés finissent par se battre pour les dernière miettes de nourritures. Il ne suffit pas d'être armé et prêt à abattre les monstres à l'extérieur pour être en sécurité. Ce sont les autres survivants qui peuvent rapidement être un danger. Mais ce sont des films n'est-ce pas ? Elsa doit croire en l'armée et en leur protocole de sécurité. A l'extérieur, elle serait sans arme et loin de chez elle. Elle n'a aucune formation survivaliste, elle n'est pas particulièrement rapide, forte ou douée au maniement d'armes qu'elle ne possède pas de toutes les façons. Elle est une étudiante de 21 ans des plus normal. La protection de l'armée est sa seule solution. A elle et à sa famille si elle parvient jusque là.


	3. Jour 2, 8 juillet - 01h05 (Anna)

**Jour 2. 8 juillet – 1h05**

**.**

_Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Je dois dire que que nous sommes grave dans la merde. Mais commençons par le commencement._

_Le soleil a disparu vers 22h. C'est l'été après tout. Mick(ey) a ouvert la fichu porte vers 23h le temps que la nuit tombe vraiment. Puis nous avons atteint le palier visiteur. Si vous avez déjà visité Disneyland, vous voyez l'étage : celui avec des vitraux contant l'histoire de la Belle au Bois Dormant. En tout honnêteté on y distinguait pas grand chose, juste Maléfique ce dont j'aurai pu me passer. Le pallier était vide. Pas de zombie. Je suppose que s'il y en a eu, ils sont descendu soit par l'escalier soit en passant au-dessus de la rambarde. On a jeté un coup d'œil au-dessus de la dite rambarde et on a vu 4 zombies dans le château. On distinguait vaguement leurs vêtements : 1 ex-employé et 3 touristes dont un gamin. J'ai bien cru vomir. Leur apparence était aussi détestable que leur odeur. Je crois que c'est là qu'on a véritablement compris quelle était notre situation. Papa s'est agenouillé devant Olaf. Il a dénoué le bandana rouge que mon frère porte pour imiter Woody en lui disant qu'on allait faire un super jeu. Olaf a été tout excité. Un super jeu dans le langage de notre famille correspond à jouer à plusieurs jeux à la fois. C'est Elsa qui avait inventé ça quand nous étions enfant. En l'occurrence, Olaf a eu le droit à un simple mais nécessaire mélange du Roi du Silence, Colin-maillard et à « jouer au cow-boy » sur le dos de Papa. Olaf est très respectueux des règles pour un enfant de 5 ans, probablement parce qu'il déteste perdre. De fait, malgré son enthousiaste, il a joué le jeu quand papa lui a bandé les yeux et qu'on l'a aidé à monter sur le dos de notre père. _

_J'avoue l'avoir envié._

_Enfin assuré que mon petit frère ne verrait pas cette scène d'horreur, nous sommes descendu en file indienne avec Mick(ey) en tête. A sa manière de marcher, on a senti qu'il se pensait bel et bien héros d'un quelconque jeu vidéo._

_Finalement l'un de ses amis a eu la bonne idée de lancer une canette à l'opposé de notre direction. Ça a fait un boucan du diable (ou c'est l'impression que j'ai eu). Ça a alerté nos 4 amis ainsi qu'un cinquième qu'on avait pas vu près de l'entrée. Le bruit les a attiré et ils s'y sont dirigés comme un seul homme. On a simplement eu à se glisser dans leur dos par la porte de derrière. _

_Jusque là, tout se passait bien._

_Soudain, on s'est retrouvé à l'extérieur. Il faisait frais et même si ce n'était pas un temps d'orage tel que l'aurait décris Elsa, le ciel commençait déjà à gronder et menacer. Il continue à le faire alors que j'écris ces lignes. _

_Sous un éclairage réduit pour ne pas dire nul, on a avancé lentement entre les zombies. Ils semblaient y voir encore moins que nous. Notre chance cependant était surtout qu'ils soient si peu nombreux de ce côté du château. La panique avait poussé les gens vers la seule sortie qu'ils connaissent, entraînant derrière eux leur cortège de revenants sur Main Street. A l'arrière du château, je n'ai donc pas discerner plus d'une vingtaine d'entre eux et la plupart était agenouillé, plus intéressé à se déchirer les restes d'un ancien visiteurs qu'à déambuler. Nous avons longé l'attraction de Blanche neige et les Sept Nains, puis celle de Pinocchio avant de finalement déboucher dans la partie Adventurland du parc. Nous sommes alors redescendu vers Frontierland avec pour premier objectif d'atteindre Big Thunder Mountain. _

_Je vous épargne la description détaillé de notre périple. Je ne pense pas en avoir le temps. Sachez seulement que nous avons perdu Mick(ey) alors que nous tentions de nous armer de certains éléments décoratifs du Train de la Mine. Collés voir visés à leurs décors , nos pioches ont été difficiles à obtenir mais elles valent le coup. C'est en traversant le rail du manège que Mick(ey) s'est fait attraper par un zombie. Ce dernier avait visiblement été coupé en deux par l'attraction ce qui avait du provoquer son déraillement. _

_Le zombie ne ressemblait plus à grand chose pour le peu qu'on en voyait mais la saloperie bougeait encore. Dans le noir cependant, on ne l'avait pas vu. Il a attrapé Mick(ey) à la cheville. En voulant se dégager, il a trébuché. Quand il est tombé on a tous entendu son crâne se briser sous la violence de sa chute. Au fond je pense qu'il a eu de la chance, car il n'avait pas réussi à se dégager et le zombie lui avait arraché la moitié du mollet. S'il n'était pas mort, il serait devenu comme eux, non ? Et alors qu'aurions-nous fait de lui ? Aurions nous du le tuer nous-même ?_

…

_Je crois qu'au fond c'était surtout une chance pour nous qu'il meurt sur le coup. Aussi égoïste soit-il. Cela nous a évité le choix difficile de décider quoi faire de lui. Cela nous a évité d'avoir un blessé handicapant notre déplacement. _

_Cela a évité qu'il crie quand le zombie l'a mordu et n'en attire d'autres après nous._

…

_Oui je crois que si l'on doit être mordu mieux vaut mourir juste avant cette souffrance. C'est certainement mieux pour nous et pour ceux qui nous accompagne._

_Mick(ey) cependant ne méritait pas ça. Je ne pense pas que quiconque ne le mérite. C'était une grande gueule mais son plan n'était pas si stupide. Et puis... c'est lui qui avait pris le risque de rouvrir la porte réservé au personnel derrière laquelle il se cachait pour nous sauver la vie à ma famille et aux autres. _

_._

_Sa mort soudain a toutefois paniqué notre groupe. Surtout les espagnols. Plutôt que continuer d'avancer silencieusement, ils ont détalé à tout va avec le plan vers notre destination. La femme du couple étranger s'est apprêtée à les suivre mais son compagnon l'a retenu. _

_Le bruit de leur cavalcade a attiré à leur suite tout les zombies à la ronde._

_Nous nous sommes terrés dans l'attraction un bon moment et lorsque nous avons trouvé le courage de reprendre notre route, il n'y avait plus le moindre revenant. _

_Nous comptions emprunter un passage en bois censé débarqué vers le milieu de Main Street, le passage le plus près de la sortie pour tout dire. On a aussitôt dû penser à un autre plan. Les espagnols avaient visiblement été attrapé à l'entrée du passage. Tous les zombies y étaient agglutinés et semblaient se battre les uns contre les autres pour nos anciens compagnons. L'assaut a du être sacrément rapide. Je ne les ai pas entendu crié. Ni les parents ni leur petit garçon. Ou peut-être était-ce le bruit du début de l'orage qui avait couvert leur cris. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit notre plan venait de tomber à l'eau. _

_Ils s'avèrent que nous avons aussi fait des erreurs. Les zombies tous amassés devant nous, on a peu ou pas songé que ces revenants pouvaient parfois être affreusement lent. On a dépassé un retardataire sans le voir. Mais lui nous a vu. Il a poussé un étrange grognement. Un affreux et très audible bruit de gorge qui a détourné l'attention d'une bonne partie des zombies de leur pitance. Et visiblement, tant qu'on est vivant avec un cœur qui bat, on est toujours plus intéressant que la nourriture déjà abattu. _

_Soudain ce fut des dizaines de leurs représentants qui s'avancèrent cahin-caha vers nous. Quatre solutions ce sont alors offerte à nous. La première était de persister vers le passage en bois, ce qui à l'évidence était une mauvaise idée au vu de ceux qui nous en séparait. La seconde était de remonter prendre un passage un peu plus haut mais cela nous rejetait presque sur le château ou plus précisément au niveau de central plaza, d'où partait Main Street et qui regorgeait d'encore plus de ces saloperie. Solution trois revenir vers adventurland, bref rebrousser chemin. Dernière solution le cul de sac avec des portes qu'était Phantom Manor. _

_C'est vers cette direction qu'on s'est élancé. Un des employés a prit la tête, nous avons suivi. Papa maintenait bien l'allure malgré Olaf. Ce dernier est resté silencieux tout du long. Le second employé courait à notre allure pioche en main, visiblement prêt à nous défendre. La femme du couple étranger, elle, à complètement paniquée devant le nombre de zombies qui se dirigeait vers nous. Dans sa peur, elle a juste couru sans réellement chercher à nous suivre. J'ignore laquelle des solutions elle a choisi mais ce n'était pas la notre. Son compagnon lui n'a pas hésité. Il a abandonné son amie et a couru avec nous vers Phantom Manor._

_Avec l'orage et la pluie torrentiel qui c'est soudainement mise à tomber, le Manoir était encore plus lugubre. Dans notre situation ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. Des éclaires ont déchirés les ténèbres, éclairant brièvement les jardins gris et les quelques zombies qui y est déambulaient. A cette vision d'horreur je n'ai pas eu le courage de regarder ceux qui nous poursuivaient. On a monté les marches quatre à quatre. L'employé qui nous accompagnait et l'ex-petit ami étranger ont usé de leur pioche quelques fois mettant à terre les goules qui se trouvaient entre nous et les portes sécuritaires de l'attraction. _

_Les portes de l'entrée battaient à tout vent quand nous nous y sommes faufilés. L'ex-petit ami a tué les deux zombies qui y résidaient alors que l'employé a tenté de refermer les portes. Pas de serrure. La porte ne fermait pas. _

_Je me souviens l'avoir remarqué quand nous sommes allé faire l'attraction mais à ce moment là, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi cela ne fermait pas. En désespoir de cause, l'employé a semblé vouloir utilisé la pioche pour la glisser entre les poignée mais la configuration des poignées ne le permettaient pas. Autre soucis la porte s'ouvrait dans les deux sens. Si on tentait de retenir la porte face aux zombies, il fallait éviter de mettre trop de force pour ne pas la leur ouvrir. Et si on en mettait trop peu ils l'ouvraient eux même. En somme, pendant quelques minutes on n'a pas trop su quoi faire. Surtout qu'il y a des fenêtres à surveiller. _

_Notre second manieur de pioche, l'ex-petit ami étranger devait visiblement être plus attentif que nous puisqu'il a rapidement trouvé le bouton qui permettait d'ouvrir l'une des pièces suivantes de l'attraction sur notre gauche alors que les premiers zombies frappaient contre la porte. On s'est engouffré tous dans la pièce ouverte puis en appuyant sur tous les bouton du tableau de commande, il a trouvé rapidement celui fermant la pièce. L'employé manieur de pioche a lâché la porte d'entrée du manoir qu'il tenait pour empêcher les zombies d'entrée jusqu'au dernier moment pour s'engouffrer in extremis dans la pièce sombre. _

_La porte dissimulée de l'attraction une fois fermée étouffe étonnamment bien le bruit de nos agresseurs. Aucun doute là-dessus, nous y sommes à présent enfermer depuis bien trois quart d'heure. Pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il nous attend dehors je me suis remise à écrire à la pâle lumière de cet ascenseur déguisé en galerie sans porte. _

_Nous ignorons comment faire fonctionner l'attraction. Si on a trouvé le tableau de commande, on ignore sur quel bouton appuyé. Et on ne peut pas réappuyer sur n'importe lequel par crainte de rouvrir la porte aux zombies qui nous attendent derrière._

* * *

.

Anna referme soudain son journal en entendant un nouveau juron du jeune homme étranger. Il est accroupi avec son père devant le tableau de commande.

« Je crois qu'il essaie de suivre les fils pour éviter d'appuyer sur le bouton relier à celui de la porte d'entrée.

-Oh euh... c'est bien. »

Pour tout dire Anna ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'employé manieur de pioche #1 lui parle. Elle a presque cru qu'il était muet tant il était resté silencieux.

« Désolé pour Mickey, je veux dire Mick. Enfin désolé pour le mort de ton ami, s'entend-t-elle dire.

-Ce n'était pas mon ami mais merci je suppose. Je suis Kristoff d'ailleurs, se présente-t-il en tendant sa main.

-Oh je suis Anna. Et ici c'est Olaf, indique-t-elle en montrant son petit frère dormant contre son flan. La-bas c'est ma mère Catherine et mon père Adgar. Il n'est pas français d'origine mais il a rencontré ma mère pendant ses études en France et... oh wow, je suis désolée. Quand je suis nerveuse j'ai tendance à parler et parler et...

-Ce n'est pas grave. Le garçon qui est avec ton père, il s'appelle Peter, reprend-t-il après un moment de silence. Il est anglais de ce que j'ai compris. Je ne suis pas très doué en langue étrangère. Et l'autre employé là, c'est Sébastien.

-Merci de nous avoir protégé, sans toi ou Peter je ne sais pas si on s'en serait sorti.

-De rien. C'est normal. Je crois qu'il faut s'entraider si on veut pouvoir s'en sortir. »

Anna observe Kristoff. Le garçon est grand. Il a la carrure de ces américains qui jouent au Football (football américain s'entend). Ses cheveux blond sont un peu trop long, ses vêtements sont tâchés et il ne sent pas très bon, mais Anna pourrait bien l'embrasser tant il semble gentil et prêt à les aider. Peter malgré la situation paraît particulièrement espiègle. Comme un gamin prêt à jouer alors qu'Anna est prête à parier qu'il est au moins aussi âgé qu'Elsa. Sébastien lui est plus proche de la quarantaine qu'autre chose, son visage est rouge -non pas qu'il soit rouge de colère ou de honte, cela semble être son état naturelle- il ne cesse de jouer avec ses manches et son col. Visiblement mal à l'aise et effrayé.

« Où est ta famille? Demande-t-elle finalement ennuyée par le silence.

-Ce qui reste de ma famille est ma grand mère. Elle est censé être dans une maison de retraite à 1h en voiture d'ici.

-Oh je suis désolé, j'ignorais que...

-Il n'y a aucun soucis Anna. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus mes parents.

-Oh Kristoff. Tu sais je sais ce que c'... »

.

_Notre visite commence ici, dans cette galerie, où vous pouvez admirer la douceur et l'innocence de la jeunesse._

_._

« Putain de merde, jure Anna quand résonne le discours de la petite salle carrée. »

_._

_Hélas ! Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent. Les murs de cette pièce, par exemple, ne s'allongeraient-ils pas, par hasard ? _

.

Anna sert Olaf contre elle. Ils ont déjà fait l'attraction mais cela n'a plus rien à voir dans leur circonstance actuelle. Le Phantom Manor est la pire des idées qu'ils aient eu de son humble avis. Anna n'en a pas peur habituellement, mais là, elle se sent terrifiée.

Les tableaux en effet s'allongent. Mélanie Ravenswood (si Anna se souvient bien du nom de la femme dans la légende du manoir) descend le fleuve en gondole, ignorante l'immense chute d'eau. Dans une autre scène, elle traverse à pied un cours d'eau peu profond où un monstre se prépare à attaquer.

Anna ferme les yeux, elle ne veut pas voir le reste.

_._

_Et comme vous pouvez le remarquer, il n'y a ni porte... ni fenêtre... Quel angoissant problème à résoudre, par où sortir ? _

_._

Elle sent sa respiration se raccourcir, une soudaine oppression, une affreuse claustrophobie qu'elle n'a jamais connu l'a saisi à la gorge. Peter et son père ont trouvé comment démarrer l'attraction. A la différence de l'entrée dans la dite galerie, ils n'ont pas réussi à faire descendre l'ascenseur et ouvrir la porte sans faire fonctionner la musique, le discours et les jeux de lumières. Néanmoins en s'enfonçant dans le manoir, ils s'éloignent de leurs poursuivants, ce qui est une bonne chose.

.

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! _

_._

Anna refuse de rouvrir les yeux alors que la lumière s'éteint, et qu'un simulacre d'éclair illumine le haut plafond pour mettre en évidence un homme pendu par le fantôme ou quelque chose du même genre. Non merci, Anna a vu bien assez de mort pour toute une vie.

« Anna, murmure Olaf. Il ne faut pas avoir peur. C'est que pour de faux.

-Je sais, Olaf, le rassure-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. »

.

_J'ai bien peur que vous soyez contraints de me suivre._

_._

Finalement, la porte dérobée s'ouvre. Kristoff l'aide à se remettre debout. C'est une nécessité vu comment ses jambes sont tremblantes. Il doit cependant la lâcher pour reprendre sa pioche. Peter l'imite. Le père d'Anna retente le même jeu que précédemment avec Olaf mais le petit garçon est fatigué de jouer. Il préfère saisir la main de sa mère et refuse de la lâcher. Adgar grommelle mais ils n'ont pas de temps à perdre, il réajuste sa prise sur la barre à mine dont il s'est emparé à Big Thunder Moutain et dont il n'a pas osé se servir alors qu'il tenait Olaf.

Le couloir qui s'ouvre à eux cependant est plongé dans le noir. Visiblement le reste du manoir ne fonctionne pas.

Anna tire de la poche de son jean son portable. Elle l'a éteins le premier soir où ils étaient cachés dans le château (soit le 6 juillet) pour économiser sa batterie déjà faible alors que, malgré un réseau téléphonique encore fonctionnel, les lignes étaient saturées. Elle rallume son smartphone, tape rapidement son code pin et cherche l'application lampe torche alors que le téléphone prend son temps pour charger les possibles nouveaux messages et mails. A ses côtés, Peter et Kristoff l'imitent. C'est peut-être une réaction propre à leur génération. Ses parents possèdent aussi des portables, une antiquité pour sa mère et un smartphone dernière génération pour son père. Mais aucun des deux ne pensent même à tenter de l'utiliser. Ils n'ont probablement même pas pensé à les éteindre pour économiser leur batterie.

Anna doit toutefois avoir moins de batterie qu'elle ne le pense. Avant même la fin du couloir, ce dernier s'éteint. Anna jure. Olaf à ses côtés lui dit qu'elle ne devrait pas dire de gros mots. C'est le cadet de ces soucis. Elle aurait au moins aimé avoir pris le temps de vérifier si elle avait un message d'Elsa.


	4. Jour 2, 8 juillet - 17h08 (Elsa)

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un message. En espérant que vous continuez d'aimer.**

* * *

.

.

Jour 2. 8 juillet – 17h08

* * *

De Elsa Arendelle (queenie-of-Arendel...) 08/07/14

à Anna Arendelle (wait-what...)

_ne vné paas_

* * *

.

« Alice ! Alice ! Par Pitié lève-toi !

-Non Elsa, sanglote-t-elle, non ça fait trop mal. »

Elsa ne veut pas imaginer ce que ressent Alice. La jeune fille si joyeuse habituellement à l'air d'une poupée brisée. Elle sait qu'Alice a besoin de réconfort et de repos. D'un médecin aussi probablement. Pourtant, Elsa ne peut rien lui offrir de ce genre. Car tout est une question de temps. Un temps précieux qu'elle est en train de perdre. En grommelant, Elsa se relève et fouille les différentes couchettes des soldats. Elle attrape deux sac militaires qui n'ont pas, voir peu, été vidé par leur propriétaire. Elle s'assure qu'il y a de quoi manger et des objets utiles. Les gourdes métalliques qui y sont attachés sont encore pleine. Elle ignore à qui sont ces bardas mais Elsa suppose qu'ils sont à des soldats prévoyants. Ils sont lourds mais en toute honnêteté c'est un poids réconfortant. Elle les tire à proximité d'Alice et repart chercher des vêtements militaires. Elle en a repéré quelques uns qui paraissent à leur taille. Probablement des vêtements appartenant à Harold. Elle ne trouve cependant aucune paire de rangers pour remplacer leur ballerine.

« Allez Alice, je suis désolée que cela fasse mal. Mais on doit se dépêcher. »

Elle ne finit pas le fond de sa pensée. Elle souhaite surtout disparaître avant qu'_il _ne revienne.

« Enfile ça. »

Elsa force plus ou moins Alice à sortir de ses vêtements souillés et déchirés. Ses sanglots se transforme en hoquet déchirant. Elsa sert les dents pour ne pas se laisser aller contre Alice et la bercer en silence, ignorantes du monde extérieur. Elle parvient finalement à fermer le treillis militaires et lui faire enfiler la veste. Elsa a pensé à se changer avant d'en faire de même pour Alice. Elle essaie alors de lui faire porter un des sacs avant d'abandonner. Alice n'est clairement pas en état. Elle est à peine capable de marcher. Alors Elsa transfert ce qui lui semble le plus essentiel dans le second sac. La seconde gourde, un couteau militaire, quelques rations de combat individuelle réchauffable (RCIR), puis Elsa referme le sac à présent plein à craquer avant de l'épauler. Elle pousse un soupir de surprise au poids soudain qui retombe sur ses épaules. Le sac est affreusement lourd. Elle doute de pouvoir le porter longtemps. Mais il faut au moins y parvenir le temps de sortir de l'installation. Elle aide Alice à se remettre debout. La jeune femme s'appuie contre elle et Elsa s'attend presque à s'écrouler.

« Allez, lui chuchote-t-elle. »

Elle s'approche de la porte menant à la salle commune et l'ouvre avec précaution. De l'autre côté, c'est le chaos total. Elsa sent un resserrement dans sa poitrine. La peur. Elle est terrifiée par sa décision, terrifiée pas leur situation. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et sort de la pièce. Dans le chaos total, elles passent inaperçu.

* * *

.

Ce matin n'avait pourtant pas été bien différents de la veille. Elsa s'était réveillée contre Alice dans son étroite couchette. Des survivants étaient arrivés à flot régulier dans la zone de quarantaine. Ils avaient depuis longtemps dépasser le nombre de couchettes disponibles. Alice, douce Alice, avait cédé sa couchette à une femme et ses deux enfants et était venue en pleine nuit se blottir contre Elsa. Bien qu'aimant peu la proximité, Elsa n'avait rien dit. La chaleur d'Alice était parvenu à chasser la fraîcheur de la nuit, chose dont la fine couverture avait été incapable la veille. Elle avait pu se concentrer sur la respiration d'Alice plutôt que sur l'orage et cela avait apaisé une partie de ses craintes.

Au réveil, le lieu bondé était empli des discussions et des inquiétudes de tous. Alice l'avait informé qu'avec ce monde les couvertures, les lits, les vivres, tout commençait _déjà_ à manquer. Elsa avait fait taire ses propres inquiétudes. Les gens tenaient à leur maigre affaire comme à la prunelle de leurs yeux. Les tensions étaient telles qu'Elsa s'attendait à tout moment à ce que cela se termine en conflit. Les quelques disputes qui avaient éclaté avaient heureusement été rapidement réprimés par les soldats qui patrouillaient à présent tout autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de la zone de quarantaine. Elsa avait passé une bonne heure a tenté de se débarrasser du punk -enfin de Jack. Le jeune homme lui avait apporté une véritable ration de nourriture -et non les demi portion attribué aux survivants. Elsa en avait mangé une partie et laissé les restes à deux enfants. Il lui avait ramené une couverture supplémentaire, elle lui avait dit qu'avec la restriction de lit, elle avait bien assez chaud avec la présence d'Alice. L'arrogance de ce punk quand il lui avait alors proposé de lui laisser partager sa couchette ! Malgré son refus ferme, il lui avait tout de même laissé le code du clavier numérique menant au quartier militaire. Alice, à ses côtés, avait beaucoup ris.

.

« Je vais faire un tour. »

Il était alors 16h. Elsa l'avait interprété comme une volonté d'aller folâtrer avec Hans. Elsa avait soupiré et s'était tourné vers son voisin de couchette, un trentenaire sympathique qui avait bien voulu lui prêté son ordinateur la veille. Les militaires maintenait une connexion internet constante. Jack dans toute sa persistance lui avait moins confirmé le fonctionnement du réseau. Il n'y avait aucune preuve néanmoins que son destinataire ne les reçoive. Cela n'allait pas l'empêcher d'essayer. Son voisin lui prêta finalement son ordinateur vers 16h30. L'ordinateur démarrait lorsque la dispute commença. De ce qu'Elsa entendit, il était question d'un paquet de gâteau volé. Mais la dispute dégénéra plus rapidement que les soldats ne purent intervenir. Les choses s'envenimèrent. Les gens affamés et effrayés paniquaient. Des personnes se précipitèrent pour sortir, d'autres s'ajoutèrent au conflit, et d'autres encore tentèrent de forcer les réserves où étaient stockés les dernières vivres.

Le chaos.

Sa boite mail venait de s'ouvrir. L'homme à ses côtés se tendait déjà vers elle pour reprendre son bien et probablement fuir. Elsa chassa la tristesse de ces espoirs écrasés : Anna ne lui avait pas répondu et écrivit rapidement un message de prévention. _Ne venez pas_. Elle l'avait envoyé au moment où l'homme lui arrachait l'ordinateur des mains pour courir elle ne savait où. Elle ne savait même pas si son message était compréhensible.

Elsa ignorait quoi faire. Elle récupéra ses clés et ses papiers qu'elle fourra dans les poches de la veste militaires d'Harold. Elle décida de retrouver Alice. Dans sa recherche, un homme en fuite la percuta. Elsa mit un moment à retrouver son souffle. Des cris, des bruits de cavalcades, puis des tirs à l'intérieur de l'enceinte résonnèrent. Les choses avaient définitivement basculé dans le chaos et Alice était introuvable.

Elsa se rappela enfin vers où elle avait soupçonné qu'Alice se rendait. Auprès de Hans. Vers les quartiers militaires. Devant la porte à clavier numérique, elle avait finalement remercié Jack de lui en avoir donné le code. Elle avait rapidement refermé la porte dans son dos. Le bruit du chaos avait été étouffé. Elsa s'était senti en sécurité dans la salle vide. Mais le soucis était justement qu'elle était _vide._

« Alice ? »

Elsa s'apprêta à ressortir pour la chercher mais elle entendit les sanglots. Elle s'y était dirigée à grand pas et elle l'avait vu. Son amie. Recroquevillée dans un coin, les mains serrées tentant vaillamment de retenir les lambeaux de son haut et de son sous-vêtement contre elle.

« Alice ? Avait-elle chuchoté. Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Elsa se doutait de la réponse. Elle se doutait de qui avait pu croire qu'un monde en train de mourir l'autorisait à violer une jeune femme.

Entre les hoquets et les sanglots, s'accrochant à sa veste militaire, Alice avait prononcé le nom de Hans.

La décision de fuir ce lieu avait été rapidement prise. La panique et le chaos, le manque de vivres, allaient rendre ce lieu invivable, si cela n'était pas déjà le cas. Puis il y avait Hans. Il était peu probable que le soldat les laisse libre dans la zone de quarantaine avec la connaissance de ce qu'il avait fait.

Elsa avait rapidement compris que leur survie -à Alice et elle- était compromise dans la zone de quarantaine.

* * *

.

Elsa n'en peut plus, elle a besoin de s'arrêter au moins quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Elle dépose Alice contre un arbre. La jeune fille a arrêté de pleurer mais elle est silencieuse. Comme morte de l'intérieur. Elsa délaisse aussi son barda avant de s'asseoir. La respiration courte, elle attrape la gourde et en boit à grand gorgée, l'oreille aux aguets. Tous les bruits lui semblent amplifiés. Il est 19h. Elle se rend compte que cela fait 2h qu'elle crapahute dans la forêt bordant le complexe de quarantaine. Deux heures avec sa charge lui fait comprendre que c'est l'adrénaline qui la fait avancer. Elle peut s'estimer heureuse d'avoir pu autant avancer, mais elle se sent à présent incapable de faire encore un pas.

« Alice ? Chuchote-t-elle. Alice ? »

La jeune fille ne répond pas. Elle regarde dans le vide. Elsa force sa gourde contre ses lèvres et parvient malgré tout à lui faire boire quelques gorgées. Elsa retombe ensuite contre le tronc. Elle continue de lutter pour réguler sa respiration. Elle n'en peut plus.

Une branche craque et Elsa se fige. Elle n'a pas trouvé d'armes à feu dans le quartier des soldats. Ce n'est pas un mal. Elle ignore comment une arme à feu fonctionne et elle se voit bien en train de se tirer dans le pieds plutôt que toucher une goule, d'autant plus si elles sont comme celles des films et de la littérature et que seul détruire le cerveau compte. Elsa n'a jamais été très adroite ou endurante. Malgré toute sa maladresse, c'est Anna la sportive. _Anna._

Elsa visualise son sourire, les tâches de rousseurs qui parsèment son visage. Elle veut la revoir. Et elle fera tout pour cela. Elle a promis d'être toujours là pour elle après tout. Et puis il y a Olaf et leurs parents. Ses parents n'ont jamais été très proche d'elle, mais ce sont ses parents. Elsa veut sa famille et elle escompte bien les retrouver. Elle ne veut pas croire qu'ils font parti maintenant de l'autre camp.

En absence de carte et de toute position géographique précise, Elsa essaie de penser à un plan pour rentrer chez elle. C'est le seul point de rendez-vous qu'elle peut imaginer avoir avec sa famille.

Une seconde branche craque. Plus près cette fois. Elsa rouvre les yeux et cherche dans le sac, le couteau de survie. Elle le trouve à présent bien court si elle doit s'en servir pour tuer un de ses monstres. Elsa se penche lentement pour observer d'où provient le bruit. Elle met un moment à le distinguer à travers les troncs et branchages. Une goule bien sûr. Elsa se tasse sur elle-même, la main crispée sur sa seule arme. Elle espère encore que le rôdeur ne les trouvera pas. Et pourquoi pas après tout, une forêt c'est particulièrement grand. Dans les films, une goule n'est jamais très intelligente et très attentive à leur environnement alors bon... elle a bon espoir de ne pas être vue.

Son cœur tambourine fort dans sa poitrine. Le sang battant à ses tempes étouffe les sons qui l'entourent. Elsa se penche à nouveau, la goule semble s'éloigner. Elle reste attentive à ses déplacement néanmoins, s'attendant comme dans n'importe quel mauvais film à ce que la créature revienne -en groupe cette fois. Puis soudain...

Elle sent le métal frais d'une arme dans sa nuque et le couinement effrayé d'Alice. Elsa n'ose pas bouger. Une main glisse le long de son bras et la déleste de son couteau.

« Allez tourne toi. »

Avec précaution, Elsa obéit.

Hans.

Elsa n'a jamais vu le canon d'une arme aussi prêt de son visage. Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Han- »

La gifle est terriblement violente. Elsa se sent à moitié sonnée. Elle retombe sur le sac militaire et sa main gauche tâtonne son visage. Sa lèvre est fendue. Elle a un goût de sang dans la bouche. Cela peut être aussi bien de sa lèvre que de son nez.

« Bourquoi ? Bafouille-t-elle avant de cracher du sang. »

Les Rangers de Hans frappe son flanc. Elle est à peu près sûr qu'aucune côte n'a cassé, c'est une bonne chose. Elsa remarque deux autres de ses « frères » derrière lui. Elle ignore qui sont ces derniers.

« Sergent ? Demande l'un des hommes. Le commandant-

-Tait toi, Bucket. Le commandant peut bien demander ce qu'il veut, la zone de quarantaine est foutue. Retournes-y t'y faire tuer si tu le souhaites ! »

Le soldat Bucket se tait. Hans reporte son attention sur Elsa.

« Tu sais, chuchote-t-il, ses petits cris que ton amie Alice poussaient, ses appels à l'aide... mon dieu si tu savais ! Je me demande... »

Les doigts de Hans glisse dans son cou et Elsa frisonne de peur et de dégoût.

« Je me demande si je t'entendrais supplier de la même manière, murmure-t-il en léchant ostensiblement sa joue. »

Hans se redresse, il commence à délier sa ceinture. Ces hommes détournent le regard mais ne font pas mine de l'aider. C'est dans la pire des situations qu'on découvre ce que vaut véritablement un homme. Et Hans incarne le pire de ce qu'il peut être. La société n'a pas encore fini de s'écrouler qu'il a compris que ce nouveau monde était sans règle, si ce n'est celle du plus fort.

Elsa ne pense pas qu'elle va crier. De la même manière qu'Alice à présent, elle s'attend plutôt à un mutisme soudain, comme le cerf tétanisé dans les phares d'une voiture. Hans se penche sur elle, son treillis déjà au genoux. Elsa sent la panique tenter de l'étouffer. Sa main droit sonde le sol à la recherche de quoique ce soit pouvant l'aider. Soudain le claquement sec des armes automatiques résonnent.

« Merde Hans, ils sont là ! »

Hans quitte Elsa des yeux pour aviser les forces ennemis en présence. Un groupe d'une dizaine de goules encore suffisamment éloigné. Ses hommes sont formés à savoir viser et tirer. Ils peuvent s'en occuper et laisser à Hans le soin de s'amuser. Alice est si prostrée qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle fait. Alors que Hans a son attention détournée, la main d'Elsa se renferme sur le second couteau militaire qu'elle a ajouté dans le sac. Au moment où Hans se retourne vers elle, Elsa frappe. Parfaitement aiguisée, la lame transperce la main posée près d'elle. Le hurlement de Hans est masqué par les tirs cadencés de ses hommes. La lame s'est enfoncée jusqu'à la garde, clouant sa main au sol. Sa main se contracte et saigne. Sous la douleur, Hans referme sa main sauve sur le manche du couteau sans oser le retirer.

Elsa se dégage de sous l'homme, son treillis traînant contre le sol. Elle ramasse le couteau dont Hans la délester et malgré son ignorance des armes à feu s'empare de son Glock. Elsa ignore ce qu'elle doit faire. Pourtant la décision doit se prendre rapidement. Les deux soldats sont concentrés sur les goules, Hans halète de douleurs à quatre pattes sur le sol. Elsa se décide finalement. Elle frappe et elle frappe fort Hans à l'aine. L'homme gémit et s'écroule au sol. Ses cris sont plus pitoyables encore que pour sa main. Le coup de pied au visage finit par lui faire perdre conscience. Dans une fiction, Elsa aurait souhaité éliminer Hans pour éliminer le problème. Mais ce n'est pas une fiction et quelque soit l'état de ce monde, Elsa se sent incapable de tuer qui que ce soit.

Évanoui, Hans n'est plus un risque immédiat. Les deux soldats tirent encore et toujours. Ce n'est finalement pas si facile d'abattre les goules à la tête quand ces derniers sont à moitié masqué par les troncs et les branches. Elle a encore un peu de temps. Elsa récupère les menottes de Hans -qui savait que les militaires portaient des menottes- et les lui mets. Elle délace ensuite ses rangers. Elle ne s'attend pas à le voir crapahuter en pleine forêt pied nu. Or Hans a de petits pieds pour un homme, probablement une pointure au-dessus de la sienne, alors Elsa attache les lacets au sac. Les chaussures lui serviront probablement vu l'état de ses ballerines.

Elsa attrape le fusil automatique que Hans a posé contre l'arbre, glisse la lanière en travers de son torse. Elle n'a pas la moindre idée si la sécurité est mise, ou s'il y a même une sécurité sur ce genre d'arme. Elle espère qu'aucune balle ne va soudain partir. Le glock est glissé dans le sac avec le couteau ramassé. Elle retire le second de la main de Hans et le glisse dans la poche de son treillis. Elsa épaule à nouveau le sac incroyablement lourd et tire Alice sur ces pieds.

« S'il te plaît Alice, fait un effort. »

Alice jette un regard vide à Elsa et aperçoit Hans en arrière plan inconscient et en sang. C'est comme tourner un interrupteur. Alice soudain animée d'une énergie inattendue saute sur ses jambes et frappe Hans encore et encore. A l'aine, au visage et au flanc. Dans son inconscient, l'homme ne gémit même pas. Alice aurait aimé l'entendre gémir. L'entendre supplier.

Elsa doit la traîner à sa suite, mais au moins elles marchent par elle-même. Elles dévalent le talus sous les tirs de moins en moins nombreux qui continuent à résonner. Ils ajustent probablement leur tir sur les goules restantes ou les nouvelles que les tirs ont attirés. Elsa préfère l'ignorer, les tirs n'en reste pas moins une excellente couverture.

Le sac est lourd mais sans le poids d'Alice, cela est supportable. Finalement Alice la suit en silence et elles s'enfoncent d'autant plus dans la forêt, loin des coup de feu et de ce qui doit rester de la zone de quarantaine.


	5. Jour 2, 8 juillet - 02h39 (Anna)

**Jour 2. 8 Juillet – 02h39**

* * *

.

Remarquant que Kristoff a aussi allumé son portable, Peter choisit d'éteindre la lumière du sien et de passer le téléphone en mode avion. Sur le coup, personne ne comprend vraiment pourquoi le jeune homme a fait cela. Même avec les deux téléphone le couloir couleur bordeaux reste terriblement sombre, perdre la moitié de cette lumière n'arrange donc guère les choses. Mais à la réflexion le jeune homme a plutôt raison. Qui sait quelle batterie il reste à Kristoff ? Et combien il en reste à Peter. Si cela est comme pour Anna, leurs téléphones peuvent potentiellement s'arrêter en plein milieu de leur exploration du Manoir et ils se retrouveraient alors dans le noir, terrifiés et à la merci de ce qu'Anna refuse même de nommer. Peter économise donc l'énergie qui leur reste. Si le portable de Kristoff s'éteint, Peter le suppléera.

Ils se mettent donc en route. Le couloir n'est pas long, mais avec aussi peu de lumière c'est à peine s'ils en voient le bout. Pire la lumière dessine de longues ombres devant lesquels leur petit groupe tressaillent. Ils ralentissent d'un commun accord au moment de tourner. Kristoff baisse la lumière vers le sol et se penche avec précaution tentant de distinguer s'il peut voir quelqu'un. Anna séparée du jeune homme par son père et Peter remarque que son visage est tendu. Les ombres sur son visage creusent des plis d'inquiétude et de peur. Masqué la lumière est stupide, songe Anna. Si quelqu'un aurait du les voir, cela aurait déjà eu lieu quand le jeune homme cherchait à éclairer le fond du couloir. Néanmoins, Anna se tait comme chacun d'entre eux et reprend sa lente marche en silence quand Kristoff leur fait signe que la zone est claire. Encore un morceau de couloir. La lumière devant eux ne permet pas à Anna de distinguer les yeux de la femme du tableau, yeux qui sont censés la suivre d'après ce qu'elle se souvient de sa visite. Ce qui est une bonne chose, elle n'aimerait pas crier et attirer ce qui peut rôder dans le manoir pour rien de plus qu'une peur enfantine.

Finalement, ils arrivent au niveau de l'attraction en elle-même. Les véhicules de deux places sont tous parfaitement alignés et immobiles. Ils tendent l'oreille pour essayer de distinguer un son quelconque. Mais il n'y a que le silence et au loin le bruit sourd du tonnerre.

« Par la gauche ou la droite ? Chuchote Kristoff.

-La droite, répond spontanément Anna en poussant son père et Peter. »

La réponse est évidente. Le manège fait un tour dans le sans des aiguilles d'une montre et de là où ils sont, partir vers la gauche équivaudrait à faire le parcours de l'attraction. Or avant d'arriver au point où ils sont les véhicules déposent ses visiteurs juste avant, à côté de la sortie du manoir, soit sur leur droite, probablement à quelques mètres. Sortie et entrée sont rarement éloignées l'une de l'autre. Sans un mot Kristoff semble comprendre son raisonnement et acquiesce. Il reprend sa marche passant aux côtés des modules. Ils sont obligés de marcher à la queue-leu-leu essayant de ne pas trébucher sur celui qui les devance. Kristoff est suivi d'Adgar puis de Peter, Anna, Olaf, Catherine et Sebastien. L'homme est un terrible poltron qui ne cesse de rentrer dans Catherine tant il est effrayé de fermer la marche. Mais pour tout dire Anna le comprend. Elle se sent rassurer de ne pas être en bout de queue. Elle se demande si la marche entre l'entrée et la sortie est normalement aussi longue ou si ce n'est qu'une affreuse impression. Soudain, l'avant se fige et Anna entend Sebastien demander ce qui se passe la voix nouée d'inquiétude. Olaf lui pose la même question. On ne leur répond pas car la réponse semble évidente : des bruits de gorges et l'odeur pestilentiel leur sont parvenus.

« Mother Fuck- ! Gronde Peter. »

L'avant se recule plus rapidement que l'arrière ne comprend ce qui arrive. Peter la bouscule et Anna se rattrape tant bien que mal contre la parois du wagon et la douleur irradie son poignet. Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'y penser, sa main libre se referme sur celle d'Olaf qu'elle écarte instinctivement du passage de Peter. Cela ne l'empêche pas de percuter sa mère qui tombe dans le noir et disparaît de la vue d'Anna. Sebastien lui a déjà tourné les talons. Anna sent finalement son père lui saisir l'épaule et la pousser vers l'avant.

« Avance Anna !

-Mais maman est-

-Je m'en occupe, gronde-t-il la main serré sur la barre de mine. Allez cours avec Olaf on va vous rattraper. »

Anna se demande bien où elle doit courir. Elle se tait néanmoins et tire Olaf à sa suite. Dans la bousculade, Kristoff a perdu son téléphone. Il ne prend pas le temps de tenter de le retrouver. La lumière a attiré les goules de la même manière que le ferait un phare dans la nuit. Et où que soit ce fichu téléphone, il dessine à présent les ombres sinistres et étirées de leurs poursuivants contre les murs sombres d'un manoir qui n'a jamais été aussi effrayant.

Kristoff les rattrape. Ses longues enjambées l'ont distancées des goules qui le talonnaient. De retour au départ de l'attraction, Anna s'arrête, elle veut s'assurer de la survie de ses parents. Kristoff l'imite. Elle ignore où se trouve Sebastien mais elle distingue la silhouette de Peter à la lumière de son écran de téléphone alors qu'il cherche l'application lampe torche. Il tremble comme une feuille.

« Christopher- »

Le jeune homme se tourne vers elle sans même avoir le courage de la rectifier.

« Ils-

-Tes parents vont nous rejoindre. »

Mais il semble inquiet. Anna aussi. Et si sa mère est tombée comme Mickey et qu'elle s'est tuée sur le coup, si...

Elle les entends enfin. Le tout n'a pas du prendre plus d'une minute mais cela lui est apparu comme une éternité. Elle sert sa mère avant que son père ne l'écarte gentiment.

« Allons-y. »

Les goules sont lentes et percutent les véhicules ce qui leur a permis cette pause. Cela ne les empêchent pas toutefois pas de les suivre à la trace.

« Sont-ils nombreux ? »

Kristoff cligne des yeux à la question d'Anna alors que Peter leur indique d'avancer par des gestes erratiques.

« Quoi ?!

-Sont-ils nombreux ? Répète-t-elle rapidement. Parce qu'on ne peut pas passer à travers eux s'ils sont nombreux.

-Ils sont nombreux Anna, affirme Kristoff comme une évidence.

-Et on ne peut pas se re-cacher dans l'ascenseur. C'est un cul de sac et on ignore si on saura refermer la porte, précise-t-elle.

-Anna, avertit son père, ce n'est pas le moment.

-Si justement, réplique-t-elle. Il faut qu'_ils _nous suivent. Notre seule sortie est celle de l'attraction. Il faut qu'on les attire et qu'ils nous suivent ainsi ils libéreront notre porte de sortie. Si on est trop rapide qui sait s'il n'abandonneront pas et qu'une partie ne restera pas devant la sortie. »

Elle parle rapidement, se répète mais reste néanmoins claire dans son discours. Elle est terrifiée et si une partie d'elle pense qu'elle est folle, que les portes de l'ascenseur sont plus sûr que l'extérieur où la situation leur est inconnue une autre part d'elle est convaincue que c'est la seule solution si elle veut espérer un jour revoir Elsa. Avec un anglais tout approximatif Kristoff l'explique à Peter qui semble hésiter à prendre les jambes à son cou ou suivre le plan. Or Peter est le dernier à avoir de la lumière, ils ont besoin de lui. Le jeune homme acquiesce finalement, les jointures blanches autour du manche de son arme.

Ils n'ont tristement pas le temps d'appeler et chercher Sebastien. Ils reprennent donc leur route, attirant par petites exclamations les goules et leur cohorte la plus proche. Anna espère juste que toutes les goules sont derrière eux et non devant. Et qu'en les suivant ils libéreront la sortie... sinon ils seront piégés entre deux groupes d'anthropophages.

« Anna, chouine Olaf, tu me fais mal. »

Anna remarque qu'elle sert la main d'Olaf beaucoup trop pour la frêle main du garçon. Elle s'efforce de relâcher sa prise mais celle-ci reste ferme. Elle ne compte pas le perdre dans le noir.

Lorsque les goules semblent finalement assez proche, ils reprennent leur marche. Peter est en tête cette fois. Sa lumière vacille en tous sens alors qu'il cherche à éclairer tout ce qui les entoure... le décor du manoir hanté prend forme sous leurs yeux. Anna préfère se concentrer sur la silhouette de celui qui la devance plutôt que sur quoique ce soit d'autres. Olaf à présent ne cesse de l'interroger sur la « mauvaise odeur », les « bruits bizarres » et sur le pourquoi la main d'Anna est aussi poisseuse. Anna garde lèvres et mâchoires serrées.

Elle estime avoir fait un bon tiers du parcours quand les premiers cris retentissent. Elle ne doute pas que ce soit la voix de Sebastien. Les cris sont aussi aigu que ceux d'un enfant, ils portent en eux plus de douleur et de peur qu'Anna ne peut encore comprendre. Ces cris durent longtemps, trop longtemps. Les rares murmures qu'ils s'échangeaient se sont définitivement éteint alors qu'ils subissent les hurlements désespérés d'un homme qu'ils ont à peine connu. Quand ils s'arrêtent enfin, le silence est assourdissant. Bien sûr il y a toujours le raclements des pieds et les grondements incompréhensible de ceux qui les suivent, mais c'est comme le tic-tac d'une horloge : dérangeant sans être vraiment considéré comme autre chose. C'est probablement pour cela qu'ils sont si surpris quand Peter crie en s'écartant du véhicule qu'il longe. Anna constate avec dégoût que deux visiteurs sont maladroitement piégés par l'attraction. Ils s'étaient tenus au calme tant que personne ne les avait approché. A présent, ils tendent leurs mains aux ongles cassés. Anna maintient Olaf à l'écart et à sa surprise, leur père décide d'utiliser son arme. Il frappe deux fois celui qui est le plus près d'eux. Avec un craquement écœurant, la boite crânienne cède sous la puissante frappe. Avec une curiosité morbide Peter éclaire la goule et Anna ne peut s'empêcher de regarder. Le gros homme a son visage enfoncé, l'arrête de son nez a disparu dans le gouffre sanglant de sa face. Un de ses globes oculaires est allé jusqu'à sortir de son orbite. Catherine a pensé à couvrir les yeux de son fils. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pensée à masquer ceux de sa fille. Anna se courbe et ne peut s'empêcher de vomir. Son père cligne des yeux hébété d'être le responsable de cette attaque. Son t-shirt blanc est constellé de petites gouttes noires.

« Allons-y, rappelle soudain Kristoff. »

Les goules dans leur dos se sont trop rapprochées et ils doivent s'efforcer de reformer une distance adéquate entre eux. Malgré tout ils avancent moins vite, effrayés d'être happés par une goule prisonnière de l'attraction.

Leur appréhension est cependant inutile : la fin du parcours s'avère sans anicroche. La sortie est par ailleurs libérer de ses occupants et ils s'engouffrent dans le couloir à présent inquiets de faire face à ce qui peut les attendre dehors. A peine sorti, c'est un vent froid qui les accueille et la pluie qui leur fouette le visage. Peter a éteint sa lampe pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Heureusement, aucune goule ne les attends dehors. Ils entendent, selon les bourrasques de vents, les gémissements des centaines de goules cherchant à entrer dans le bâtiments par l'entrée. C'est à la fois effrayant et exaltant d'avoir échappé à _ça _!

En catimini, ils enjambent les rambardes et avancent dans les jardins grisâtre du manoir direction de l'enceinte du parc. Il y a des sapins amassés en quantité et à leur grande horreur les sapins cachent une parois/falaise qui ceint partiellement le lieu. Ce n'est pas spécialement élevé mais dans leur état cela reste impressionnant.

« Alors ? Chuchote Agdar. »

Kristoff observe ce à quoi ils doivent faire face. La paroi n'est évidement pas naturelle et cherche à dissuader les visiteurs de faire n'importe quoi, mais par soucis de faciliter pour ceux qui devrait potentiellement réparer ou la monter, la parois est praticable. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix. Dans leur dos les premières goules les ayant suivis dans l'attraction débouche à leur tour dans les jardins.

« C'est possible mais ce sera compliqué. »

C'est un fait. Ce n'est évidemment pas la paroi qui représente de la difficulté mais la pluie qui la rend glissante, et qui, ajoutée aux ténèbres, leur masque leur prise. Ils vont devoir tâtonner à l'aveugle. Agdar glisse la barre de mine dans le sac d'Olaf et c'est Anna qui ajuste les sangles sur son dos. Puis leur père prend Olaf sur son dos et lui dit de surtout bien se tenir et de ne pas lâcher. Il utilise sa ceinture que leur mère a toujours trouvé beaucoup trop grande pour attacher le petit garçon à son torse. Le dernier cran le permet tout juste. Alors qu'il se prépare à monter, il note que Peter est déjà à mi-parcours. Il a délaissé sa hache et semble presque voler tant il grimpe vite à la lumière des éclairs. Kristoff quant à lui a glissé l'arme à l'arrière de sa ceinture. Un handicap acceptable selon lui. Kristoff est un bon grimpeur il monte entre Anna et Catherine pour tenter de les aider. Agdar, sportif dans sa jeunesse, semble se débrouiller malgré sa charge.

Ils s'élèvent lentement mais suffisamment pour être hors de portée de leur prédateurs. Anna halète. La pluie colle ses cheveux à son front. Elle a la sensation d'étouffer. Ses mains ne parviennent pas à saisir de bonnes prises et plusieurs fois, Kristoff l'a aidé à se maintenir contre la parois. Ses muscles la brûlent, son poignet continue de l'élancer. Elle est fatiguée, affamée et on lui demande un effort qui lui serait déjà difficilement réalisable en temps normal.

Elle s'élève pourtant lentement, difficilement. Elle porte toute son attention sur ses prises futures. Elle ne voit pas son père, les muscles tremblants arrivant enfin au bout du cours parcours. Elle ne voit pas Peter l'aider. Elle ne voit pas le regard de Kristoff qui monte à sa vitesse et cherche à prévenir le moindre dérapage. Et elle ne voit pas sa mère qui glisse épuisée et tombe pour se noyer dans la mer de bras et gueules ouvertes qui n'attendent qu'eux.

Personne ne la voit ni n'entend ses cris. La tempête dissimule à merveille la tragédie qui vient d'avoir lieu. Ce n'est que lorsque Anna s'effondre sur le sol, ayant enfin atteint le sommet qu'elle remarque qu'Agdar et Peter sont penchés vers le vide, cherchant du regard la présence de Catherine.

Kristoff vient les rejoindre. Mais Anna n'ose pas, elle vient prendre son frère dans ses bras. Quelque part, elle sait déjà ce qui s'est produit. Elsa elle-même serait considéré comme une athlète par rapport à Catherine.

Ils attendent, frissonnant sous la pluie, espérant que la femme apparaisse.

Anna ignore qui leur dit qu'il est temps d'y aller. Qu'ils ne peuvent pas attendre éternellement. Elle se relève, ses muscles la rappelle à l'ordre mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'avancer.

« Anna, murmure Olaf. Où est maman ? »

Anna ne sait quoi lui répondre. Elle n'a pas encore bien pris conscience de sa perte ce qui ne l'empêche pas de pleurer. Mais qui peut le savoir. La tempête cache tout, même ses larmes.

Leur ascension ne les a pas mené sur le railroad train de Disney comme le plan touristique du parc indiquait. Ils font face à un vaste bâtiment probablement destiné au staff ou au stockage. Il le contourne silencieusement par le côté qui ne comprend pas de route et il débouche finalement sur leur objectif. L'herbe fait place aux cailloux. Ces derniers roulent sous leurs pieds et leurs arrêtes aigus les blessent. Cela complique leur marche mais au moins il n'y a personne ici. Agdar rejoint ses côtés et entoure ses épaules d'un bras. C'est ainsi qu'ils partagent leur tristesse ensemble. Anna cligne des yeux pour en chasser l'eau qui lui brouille la vue. Elle revoit le doux sourire de sa mère, sa joie de vivre. Comment y faire face ? Comment l'expliquer à Olaf ? Comment le dire à Elsa ?

Elle pense qu'elle pourrait y penser des heures sans trouver de solutions mais ils ne sont pas encore en sécurité. Ils ont suivi aveuglément Peter qui plutôt que les ramener vers la gare près de l'entrée du parc a remonté les rails dans l'autre sens. C'est Agdar qui s'en est rendu compte. L'homme est sur les nerf et n'hésite pas à s'en prendre au jeune homme. Peter lutte pour lui expliquer dans un mélange d'anglais et de français approximatif sa décision. Retourner à l'entrée du Parc serait de la folie. Il faudrait parcourir l'entrée dallée des deux parcs qui doivent être aussi -voir plus- bondé que Main Street. Puis il y aurait Disney Village et la gare. Au delà le parking. Le lieu que tout le monde a cherché à atteindre. Jamais ils n'y parviendraient. Puis il indique en contrebas de là où ils marchent la route dissimulée dans la nuit. Il ignore si c'est une route privée de Disney ou non. Mais il y aura toujours moins de monde et il y aura certainement des véhicules. Peter leur fait comprendre qu'il sera tout à fait capable de démarrer une voiture qui n'est pas la sienne.

Rien ne les oblige à le suivre. Ils en sont tous conscient. Mais focalisés sur le fait de sortir du Parc, ils ont oublié qu'au-delà des grilles la situation ne serait pas soudainement résolue. C'est Agdar qui acquiesce. Alors ils redescendent sur l'autre flanc la montée qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à escalader. La pente heureusement est beaucoup plus douce. Ce n'est plus de l'escalade. Anna finit d'ailleurs par la descendre sur les fesses après avoir glissé sur l'herbe humide. Ils finissent bien évidemment par tomber sur une grille rehaussée de barbelées pour empêcher les intrus qui ne veulent pas payer de billet d'entrée. Aucun d'entre eux sauf peut-être Kristoff n'a la force de l'escalader et de se blesser sur les pointes de métal. Alors Kristoff s'empare de sa hache et à grand coup finit par ouvrir une brèche. C'est un effort de longue haleine mais cela est payant. Ils finissent par tous s'y glisser. Il remonte la route bétonnée loin de Disneyland et de ce que le parc renferme à présent. La route est déserte. Sur leur gauche se distingue la masse sombre d'un bois. Après une quinzaine de minutes de marche, ils tombent finalement sur un parking d'un bâtiment quelconque appartenant à Disney.

Pas de visiteurs. Ces quelques routes et bâtiments ne sont réservés qu'aux employés. Quelques goules et des voitures accidentées mais rien de terrible après ce à quoi ils ont fait face. Avec discrétion, ils naviguent entre les véhicules de ceux qui doivent à présent déambuler autour d'eux. Ils n'ont pas la force de se battre. Peter préfère cependant prendre le temps de trouver un véhicule qui tienne la route. Il jette son dévolu sur un 4x4 noir, un vieux modèle plus facile à trafiquer que certains nouveaux véhicules. Puis ils attendent. Peter est un garçon intelligent. Il a écouté le temps entre chaque éclair et grondement. A peu près deux secondes. Dès qu'un nouvel éclair déchire le ciel, il compte et frappe la vitre après ce nombre de secondes avec la hache qu'il a pris à Kristoff. Le bruit de l'orage a masqué le bruit de casse et aucune goule ne les entend. Peter entre, leur ouvre les portières et tous s'installent dans le véhicule. Enfin à l'abri de la pluie, hébétés par leurs aventures, tous s'effondrent plus ou moins au fond de leur siège. Agdar est à l'arrière avec Anna et Olaf alors que Kristoff occupe le siège avant. Peter quant à lui, joue avec les fils. Finalement le moteur démarre et un ronronnement rassurant empli l'habitacle. Peter passe la première et, sans allumer les phares, prend enfin la route, laissant définitivement Disneyland derrière eux. Les yeux d'Anna se ferment enfin, bercée par le véhicule. Elle a froid, ses vêtements sont trempés et son cœur saigne de sa perte mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de dormir.

Elle remerciera d'ailleurs le ciel que son sommeil soit sans rêve.


End file.
